The King of Fighters Ultra
The King of Fighters Ultra is a new sequel developed and published by SNK, the video game will be available for PlayStation 4 console and the PC. SNK have confirmed that this game will be a 2.5D video game, similar to the route that Capcom's Street Fighter series and NetherRealm Studios Mortal Kombat series took throughout the recent years. The King of Fighters Ultra will feature 24 playable characters, this also includes a guest character from the Chinese fighting video game Xuan Dou Zhi Wang, Ameth. Prologue It has been a year after the plans of Those From The Past were finally stopped. There have been constant news of cold-blooded murders taking place all over the world, orchestrated by one single killer. All of the victims each had one thing in common, they carried within them the cursed Orochi blood. According to those who were aware of what the name Orochi meant, those with Orochi blood are stated to be the followers of an evil being sent to destroy humanity. Whoever the killer was, he or she had one clear motive: To rid the world and humanity of any trace related to Orochi. It is a fact that was clearly shown as the killer recently claimed another victim: Aoi Kusanagi of the Kusanagi clan. In the hopes of luring out the killer, Adelheid Bernstein and his sister Rose along with Chizuru Kagura and Julio Gomez set up a major fighting tournament called The King of Fighters Ultra tournament. With the tournament, they hope to learn the identity of the killer and bring him/her to justice. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing The King of Fighters Ultra. ARCADE MODE - Here, you fight series of single opponents before you face off against the dstined opponent of your chosen character, and then the final boss of the game (Rebello). TEAM MODE - In this mode you can choose between a team of two or three fighters. After you have selected your characters, you fight a series of opposing teams consisting of either two or three opponents depending on the decision you made in which number of fighters you chose in your team. After defeating the opposing teams, you will then face Rebello who is the final boss of the game. Be careful though, for Rebello is a lot stronger than he is in Arcade Mode. VERSUS MODE - A mode where you can freely fight against the CPU or an opposing player, whether it is a singles match or a team match. Online mode where you can face players from around the world is available here. TIME ATTACK - A mode with the default setting for Arcade Mode, you must defeat a series of single opponents in the quickest time possible. SURVIVAL - Whether you wish to do this mode with a single character or a team, you must defeat an endless gauntlet of opponents as many as you can before your health is completely depleted. CHALLENGE - A mission mode where you play a certain number of trial that require tasks to be doen in order for you to progress further. TRAINING - Where you can practice in mastering your chosen character's movelist. GALLERY - A mode that lets you view the artwork of The King of Fighters Ultra, as well as listening to the soundtrack and voice samples, along with watching the cutscenes of the game. OPTIONS - Here you can change the settings of the game as well as being able to Load/Save you progress. Gameplay Many veteran fans of The King of Fighters series will noticed the similarities that the gameplay The King of Fighters Ultra has to the other games, more specifically The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters XI and The King of Fighters XIII. While playing the game and during a battle, there are five buttons for you to use to attack the opponent: Light Punch, Light Kick, Strong Punch, Strong Kick and a unique strong attack called the Blow-Off Attack. All playable character in Ultra have a Unique Move, a Special Move, a super move called a Desperation Attack and an ultimate move called an Ultra MAX. By pressing either the LP and LK or SP or SK buttons along with the Blow-Off Attack button will enable your character to activate a boost timer mode called Exceed Boosts, Armor Exceed or Rage Exceed depending on what buttons you pressed to activate it. Armor Exceed enables you to survive enemy attack with slightly less damage than normal, while the Rage Exceed doubles the damage you deliver to your opponent. Both Exceed Boosts have a limit of time before the boost dissipates, also both Exceed Boosts cost one bar of your ULTRA Bar, which is used to fill up so you are enable to use and execute your character's Desperation Attack and Ultra MAX. The Dream Cancel, which was introduced to the series in The King of Fighters XI, also returns. Also, every playable character in The King of Fighters Ultra is capable of performing a Run, Roll, Short Jump and a Guard Cancel. Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the King of Fighters series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. In The King of Fighters Ultra, there is 24 playable characters to choose from. 18 of those characters return from previous King of Fighters games, 5 new characters who will make their debut in this game (including the final boss), and 1 guest character (Ameth from Xuan Dou Zhi Wang) THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA CHARACTER LIST Returning Characters New Characters Guest Character Stages These are the 13 stages that are in The King of Fighters Ultra. The venues where you fight either a CPU opponent or against another player. THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA STAGE LIST Soundtrack The Soundtrack of The King of Fighters Ultra mostly consists not only just new themes, but remixes of returning fighter's themes from previous King of Fighters games. THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA Soundtrack #'~New Herald~' (Magnus theme) #'~Esaka Ascend~' (Kyo Kusanagi theme) #'~Arashi no Saxophone Ultra ~' (Iori Yagami theme) #'~KD-ULTRA~' (K' theme) #'~Diamond Dust - ULTRA version~' (Kula Diamond theme) #'~Ehrenhaft~' (Adelheid Bernstein theme) #'~A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk - ULTRA version~' (Terry Bogard theme) #'~ART OF FIGHT - ULTRA version~' (Ryo Sakazaki theme) #'~Purity Soldiers - ULTRA version~' (Athena Asamiya theme) #'~Leading Command~' (Leona Heidern theme) #'~Joyrider - ULTRA version~' (Benimaru Nikaido theme) #'~Lost Flame~' (Souji Kusanagi theme) #'~Perfection ♥☆~' (Angel theme) #'~Unstoppable~' (Shen Woo theme) #'~⬆Grade~' (Maxima theme) #'~The Other Seoul~' (Jhun Hoon theme) #'~Enryuujin - ULTRA version~' (Mai Shiranui theme) #'~Return of the Storm~' (Rob Python theme) #'~Genius One~' (Julio Gomez theme) #'~Twister Time~' (Lilja theme) #'~Muscle Monument~' (Bruno theme) #'~Big Cat Bite~' (Titus Ngondi theme) #'~Avenge My Life~' (Rebello theme) #'~Raft - ULTRA version~' (Ameth theme) Trivia *Ameth from Jade Studio's Xuan Dou Zhi Wang was chosen since SNK character Terry Bogard and Benimaru Nikaido appeared in that game, and that Jade Studio has planned to get in negotiations with SNK again. *This also makes this game the first time Souji Kusanagi (the cousin of Kyo) to make his first official fighting game appearance, however since he made his original official debut on SNK's RPG King of Fighters: Kyo, he is listed as a returning character. *This game is also the first in the King of Fighters series that points out the fact that of all the fighters, Benimaru Nikaido has the most tournament victories officially, with a total of 6. He won the King of Fighters 94, 95, 96 and 97 tournaments with Kyo Kusanagi and Goro Daimon, the King of Fighters 99 tournament with Shingo Yabuki, K' and Maxima, and finally the King of Fighters XI tournament with Elisabeth Blanctorche and Duo Lon. *The original plan for King of Fighters Ultra was to have 30 playable characters and 15 levels to fight in, but the number of characters changed to 24. The character Maxima and the stage Paradise were formerly not considered to be in the game until during the final stages of development. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:3D Category:2.5D Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Xuan Dou Zhi Wang